


Forever's Just a Matter Of Time

by YouCantStopStepford



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantStopStepford/pseuds/YouCantStopStepford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicanery and his lover take a break during their work day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever's Just a Matter Of Time

When Chicanery Night entered the board room to inform Balem of the goings on in the refinery, he stopped just inside the doorway and looked at the tall, slim wasp Splice that stood beside a seated Balem.

 

She had worked for him for almost a year. Chicanery had the pleasure of working with her for the same length of time. On top of that, he had the pleasure of knowing her in a more intimate sense for almost two months. They had been careful to keep their more intimate relationship semi-hidden.

 

Chicanery studied the Splice with her fourteen inch waist and full, wide hips. She was an inch shorter than Chicanery without her shoes on. With her current shoes, she was a good three inches taller than him. As they watched each other, her ruby red lips pulled back into a soft, seductive smile. Her long, slender fingers smoothed over her honey colored, bob cut hair. Chicanery couldn’t help but return the smile.

 

“Lord Balem, I need to borrow our dear Mr. Night for a moment,” She said softly.

 

Balem looked at up her. He carefully looked her over and then he turned his gaze to Chicanery. Balem smiled a very soft and very rare smile. He nodded to her.

 

“Make it quick, Mischa,” Balem rasped quietly.

 

Mischa gave a slight nod of her head as she thanked him. It was then that she made her way towards Chicanery. Her smile was playful and devious. Chicanery’s overly sensitive hearing had picked up every word.

 

“Mr. Night,” She said while she looked him over with lust filled, black colored eyes that were flecked with dots of amber as she got closer. “A word, please.”

 

“Gladly, Ms. Stone.”

 

With that, Chicanery gave Balem a slight nod of departure and fell in behind Mischa. Chicanery’s eyes automatically landed on Mischa’s well-rounded rear-end. He watched her hips sway softly from side to side with the quiet click-clacking of her high heels. Every so often, the dim light would reflect off of Mischa’s iridescent, semitransparent wings.

 

Once they had reached a secluded area, Chicanery reached out, rested his hands on her hips and guided her to face him as he gently pressed her back to the wall. Mischa’s right arm moved and draped lightly around the back of his neck. Their lips pressed and moved together in a rough, hungry, passionate kiss. When the kissed had ended, it had left pair nearly breathless.

 

“Why must you always tempt me like that? You know what seeing you in this particular outfit does to me. You know what your kisses do to me as well." Chicanery spoke lightly as he gently nuzzled Mischa’s jawline. His hands carefully explored her tiny waist.

 

“If I didn't enjoy your company, I wouldn't tempt you so." Her fingers gently stroked his glossy white hair. Soon they found their way to the tip of his left ear and caressed lightly and deftly.

 

At the touch, Chicanery's eyes glazed over slightly. His responding moan was pleasured and soft. Mischa smirked and kissed his lips delicately as she continued stroking the tip of his ear with feather light touches Chicanery gave Mischa's hips a soft squeeze as he returned the kiss. The more Mischa toyed with his ear, the more aroused he became. She continued to tempt and toy with him with a flirty, gentle smile before stopping.

 

Chicanery narrowed his eyes as he gave a light, frustrated sigh and swore under his breath. Mischa leaned over and nibbled ever so lightly on his earlobe and gently palmed his growing arousal through the fabric of his trousers. Chicanery closed his eyes and whined quietly in pleasure. It was then that Mischa stopped. Chicanery opened his eyes as Mischa took one of his hands and led him to her private quarters.

 

Once in her room, Mischa closed the door with a quiet snap and preceded to take off her heels. As Mischa leaned over, this gave Chicanery a clearer view of the reasonably amble bosom beneath the red fabric. This only fueled his arousal. He stood there dazed for a few moments before he was brought out of his daze by Mischa.

 

She had made her way over and was nibbling on Chicanery's earlobe. His eyes fluttered closed at the action and as Mischa's fingers worked on helping him out of his jacket. He tried to focus as he shrugged the garment off. She kissed along his jawline and neck as she made quick work of undoing the buttons of his garments and helping him out of said garments. They gravitated towards the bed as they did.

 

When Chicanery tried to do the same by her, he was greeted by a playful, coquettish grin as she would lightly swat his hands away. She finished guiding him back to the bed, giving him a few teasing kisses as she did. Chicanery sat down on the bed when he felt it at the back of his legs. Mischa kissed him once more and told him to be patient and that in due time, he'd be rewarded. Chicanery frowned a mock frown and feigned a pout. It didn't last very long as Mischa carefully and slowly removed her clothing.

 

Chicanery found the pace of the whole process to be frustratingly slow but at the same time there was an erotic quality to it. His eyes trailed over the woman before him as she slowly revealed more and more soft, lightly tanned skin. She then made her way over to him. With a certain amount of grace, Mischa straddled Chicanery's slim hips. With a light touch, she rested a hand on his chest and guided him onto his back, mirrored him and kissing him deeply as she did.

 

Chicanery returned the kiss just as deeply as Mischa kissed him. His hands found the soft, warm body that was so close to him. His hands still shook slightly when he would touch her even after two months of dating. The passion that she would put into kissing him and loving him was overwhelming and welcomed all at once. Mischa carefully and slowly broke the kiss. Her lips then lightly trailed a few kisses along Chicanery's pale jawline and then to his neck. Her lips then found their way to his collarbone. She then carefully and lightly grazed her teeth along the area. Chicanery inhaled quietly and sharply at the pleasurable shock to his senses that he felt.

 

"Mischa... Please." Chicanery's voice was soft, husky and tinged with longing. It wasn't a command or a plea.

 

She looked up at him. Her wings buzzed briefly and quietly in acknowledgement. She shifted and the pair moved back a little further on the bed. As they did, Mischa's wings fluttered and buzzed quietly. Chicanery had learned that this was a sign of arousal or happiness, depending on the situation. He knew that at that particular moment it was a mix of both. Chicanery managed to take the lead in the situation.

 

He claimed her lips with his as he guided her on to her back. As she returned the kiss, she carefully tucked her wings into a resting position as she laid back. Chicanery couldn't help but tempt and tease her as she had done with him. He nipped ever so lightly at her neck which resulted in him feeling her nails drag gently down his back as a quiet sigh escaped her lips. He chuckled lightly as she eventually pouted in frustration.

 

When tangled together in the throes of passion, nothing seemed to matter the pair. They often tried not to be too vocal but would falter and fail at times. Every single sense was on edge. Every action felt electric and intensified.

 

As Chicanery continued to tease Mischa, she smirked at him and soon took control of the situation and guided Chicanery onto his back. They tried to draw out their tryst for as long as they could while they savored each other. Both were focused on the task at hand but Chicanery could vaguely hear buzzing from Mischa’s wings. Mischa was at a point where she didn’t bother to or merely forgot to hide her wings and keep them still.

 

Once they had reached a mutual climax, Mischa shifted off of Chicanery’s hips and laid down beside him. She rested her head lightly on his chest and laced a hand with his. Chicanery faintly toyed with Misca’s hair. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes at the touch. They laid like this for several minutes before getting up. Even after two months, they would steal an appreciative glance or two at each other while they would get dressed. Once dressed, Chicanery pressed a soft, chaste kiss on his lover’s lips. Mischa smiled lightly into the kiss as she returned it.

 

It was then that the pair would go about their work day.


End file.
